


Hairdressing OT4

by greedy_dancer



Series: Tumblr ficlets [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Haircuts, M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Harry’d be the rambliest hairdresser EVER, but Zayn would love it, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the rumble of Harry’s voice and his fingers in Zayn’s hair. But it could also be Liam and his strong, steady hands, and his shy smile, somehow looking younger each time Zayn sees him. </i>
</p>
<p>Twitter/Tumblr repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairdressing OT4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuluoliang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/gifts).



> [fuluoliang](https://twitter.com/fuluoliang) tweeted: "So is there an AU fic where one of the boys is Zayn's hairdresser yet?" And then I couldn't just pick one.

Harry’d be the rambliest hairdresser EVER, but Zayn would love it, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the rumble of Harry’s voice and his fingers in Zayn’s hair.

But it could also be Liam and his strong, steady hands, and his shy smile, somehow looking younger each time Zayn sees him. The first time Zayn came in, Liam had a big fuckoff beard and Zayn was a little intimidated by the mountain man look, but the time after that, Liam was clean-shaven and all kind eyes and thoughful mouth while he pondered Zayn’s nape and Zayn caught himself similing like an idiot in the mirror.

Or it could be Louis, who cracks jokes through the whole thing and almost nicks Zayn’s ear on one side when he can’t keep still. Louis calms down after that and when the cut is done he asks Zayn if he wants to see a picture of the twins he’s been telling him about, and beams with pride while he runs Zayn through the millions of pics of children from all ages on his phone.

(Niall’s not in this one, he’s another customer who keeps coming to get his hair done by Bressie. Zayn and him exchange sly looks whenever they end up there at the same time with hair that CLEARLY doesn’t need a trim. Niall might have even more dedication than Zayn though, because he lets Bressie experiment with dyes and bleaches on him. Zayn’s into his boys but he’s no fool - after that time with the skunk swirl he’s not going near bleach again.)

Anyway, then one time Zayn comes in early for his appointment and Bressie waves him through to the back of the shop, like ‘oh yeah go ahead’ and Zayn walks into the break room to find Louis and Harry kissing, Liam watching indulgently. He feels himself go warm in the face and he makes an involuntary sound, walking backwards into a coat rack, and the boys spot him.

Zayn runs out of the shop but Liam catches him on the street, ‘wait, it’s not-’ but Zayn doesn’t wanna hear it. He’s just been stupid. He doesn’t even know why he got so ATTACHED to stupid pretty boys at his barbers’. Hairdressers flirt, that’s part of the job description, innit. And *three* of them? What did he think would happen??

Zayn sulks for a while, long enough that his hair actualy gets pretty tragic. He doesn’t want to let anyone touch it, though.

Then one night he’s out with his mates and he sees them, Louis and Harry and Liam. They look like mates having a drink, nothing else, but his heart still starts racing. It turns into a sick twist of jealousy when Bressie and Niall join them at their table, hands full of pints. Zayn’s starting to think of a way to excuse himself to his friends and get out of there, but Niall spots him and beckons him over cheerily, and after a second of hesitation Zayn lets himself be pulled in. Whatever, he’s over it. What if they’re really doing- whatever together? They can all still be friends. He’s missed smoking up with Louis in the alley behind the shop, and Harry’s ramblings, and Liam’s megawatt smile (alright. He is so not over them).

It’s a bit awkward at first but by the end of the night Zayn’s relaxed and laughing along and they’re all piss drunk. Niall and Bressie leave together and Zayn’s friends disappeared at some point, and the atmosphere shifts a little. It almost feels like Harry’s speaking to him in code or something, and then suddently Louis slaps a hand over Harry’s mouth and goes “listen- do you wanna come home with us?” 

Zayn thinks they’re taking the piss but Liam’s nodding at him even though he’s gone bright red. Harry’s nodding too, Louis’ hand still on his mouth.

Zayn’s incredulous “… the three of you?” is met by Louis’ “what, you don’t think you can take us on?” and Zayn can’t help himself. He can’t back down from a challenge Louis throws; that’s how he ended up wearing his little sister’s plastic headband and two ponytails for a while there.

AND SO they all get into a cab together. Zayn’s not sure how it’ll work, exactly, but he’s definitely willing to find out. He stops being able to think about it pretty quickly anyway, what with Louis pressing up behind him while Harry works his gigantic fingers under Zayn’s waistband, Liam’s eyes on them all, quietly giving directions.

It’s not the most graceful sex zayn’s ever had but it’s the most fun by far.

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH EXCELLENT(/DERANGED) HAIR THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer) :)


End file.
